Kiss the cook
by Seana26
Summary: After a fight with her fiance, Lana run away to the only person she trust, Sean


Lana was entering the dark house when the room suddenly lit up. She looked at Fred's favorite chair, he sat there looking at his fiance without blinking.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he asked angrily.

"I had night shoots, I told you it before."

"You think I'm stupid?" he yelled, "everyone is talking about you and that ass, Sean! Did he fuck you already?!"

"Fred, you are drunk. Just lay down...come here, I'll help you." she approached her fiance.

At once he almost ran through her, he grabbed her wrist very hard, she almost screamed from pain when he spoke to her.

"You are mine! If he touched you, if anyone touched you...I'll kill him."

"Let go! It hurts!" Lana screamed.

After moment she use all her strength and kick him in the most hurtful part of his body. He let go of her and she landed on her knees. Lana stood up as fast as she can, she grabbed her purse and run outside the house. For a moment she doesn't know what to do, but after a second she run to the only person she trust.

Lana was standing in front of his house from some time, she tried to figured out what she was doing here. He is her colleague, not her savior. When she was just about to leave the door opened loudly.

"Hi Lana, what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Hi! Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing here. Sorry." she turned back, leaving the porch.

"Hey babe!" he gently grabbed her wrist.

Lana looked at Sean with tears in her eyes, not only because she felt relief looking at him, but also because her wrist was hurting like hell. She pulled her hand out of his touch, her long sleeve lifted up, showing a yellow-red bruises.

"Lana." Sean said, looking at her hands. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Really. Tanya will be mad if she saw me here. I better go."

"Tanya isn't here. We're divorcing. Who did that?" he asked angrily.

"It was my fault."

"Oh baby, you are the last one blame for it." he pulled her closer so she must entered his house. "Is it Fred?" he asked with rage in his eyes.

"Yes...he thought...I came home late and he thought...that we had sex."

"That's why he hurt you? I'll kill him."

"Please don't leave!" she shouted, shaking.

"Hey! I won't leave you. Come here. You need to rest." he put her to his bed.

"Will you stay with me?" Lana asked.

"Yes. Can I lay with you?"

" I would love that." she smiled, making a room for him behind her.

Lana's eyes opened widely, she feel the sweat on her hair when she looked around she realized that it wasn't her home. It wasn't Fred who was sleeping next to her. She looked at Sean who tried to give her as much space as she needed, even in bed, his bed. She jumped out quietly, trying not to wake him up. Lana was so happy Lola and Lenny were at her mother's house, she didn't know what she would do if Fred had hurt her babies. She caught herself at looking at Sean's photos, the whole wall was covered with photos, his, his son and his wife and friends. When she was just about to go back to the bedroom, she saw a small photo with red frame, she looked closer and after a few seconds of staring at it she finally realized it's her photo. Lana looked at it once again, trying to remember when the photo was taken, she was laughing in it, she looked at Sean's face, he never notice it, but he looked at her just the way Fred used to, when they were in love. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her back.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"You didn't. Sorry I woke you...I love the photos."

"I made all the frames, and most of the photos." he said softly.

"You even have one of me..." she pointed at the red frame.

"That's my favorite." he smiled. "will you tell me?" he asked after moment.

"About what?" she looked into his eyes.

"What he did to you..." his fist clenched.

"It doesn't matter..." she looked at the floor.

"It does to me. He hurt you...without a reason. He made you run from your own house in the middle of the night. Lana...I won't let you go back to him."

"I won't. I just need to find a place for me, Lola and Lenny. I won't let him hurt me again."

"Again?" he looked at her, "it wasn't the first time?"

"It wasn't...last time I spend the night at Ginny's."

"And you came back too him? Lana, why didn't you come to me? We're friends...we are more than friends."

"I know! He said some things and I didn't want to indulge him."

"What did he say?" he took a step toward her, holding hands.

"That he will kill...you."

"Lana, my God...you did it for me? Why didn't you just come to me and tell me about it?" he held her face, touching her forehead with his.

"I was afraid, but now it's different. I don't want to go back to him...he hurts me Sean. It hurts not only physically, I thought he loved me, but he didn't. Maybe he had been right. Maybe..."

"I feel that too Lana. We're not just friends anymore... since the day I left the show...I think about you everyday."

Sean looked into her dark brown eyes, her smile always melt him, he held her in his arms, wanting to feel her warmth. He pulled her closer into his body and when she did the thing of smiling whilst her eyes were looking at the floor he knew that he can't resist her. Sean crashed his lips with hers, after a moment their tongues were dancing while his hand began to slowly unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Suddenly he opened his eyes, looking at her with patient.

"If you don't want to do this...we can stop it right here." he said, breathing heavily.

"I want you." was the only words she said, before he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

Lana was about to opened her eyes, but before that she touched the other site of the bed. She wanted to woke up with Sean by her side, but instead of that she felt cold space on her right. Lana quickly jumped from the bed, covered herself only with his shirt. She have that strange feeling, that something's wrong, that Fred's words wasn't only the threats. She ran to the kitchen, looking for Sean, but he wasn't there. Her legs became heavier and after a moment she was sitting on her knees, crying like never before.

Suddenly the door opened with a click, she looked up and saw him, his light hair was being lit by the sun, he had shopping bags full of food in his left hand while in the other he held the newspaper

"Lana what happened?" he asked, closing the door.

"I thought...you weren't here and I thought..." she whispered.

"Babe, I left you a note...it's on the night stand."

"I'm sorry...it's all been just crazy."

"I was about to make you breakfast... we could eat it in the bed, but you are already up so you'll help me." he smiled.

"With what?"

"The most important thing in the process."

Sean held her hand and led her to the kitchen, he lift her up and after she sat on the countertop, he started to make the breakfast for them. He unpacked the bags and when he was just about to start Lana spoke.

"So...how can I help if I'm sitting here?"

"You will be kissing the cook." he smiled, kissing her lips.

"I'm good at that." she smiled, grabbing his shit in both hands and pulling him closer.

"Yes you are." he answered, breathing heavily.

"Sean..." she started still looking into his eyes, "are we really that hungry?"

"Definitely not." he answered, lifted her once again, this time they didn't make it to the bedroom.


End file.
